


Pacifying the Resistance

by LittleFandomStories



Series: Little Hiro [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Play, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFandomStories/pseuds/LittleFandomStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's oral fixation drives Tadashi crazy and the best solution dregs up some old issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifying the Resistance

It was a well-known fact that the Hamada brothers had an oral fixation. Tadashi had a tendency to stick things in his mouth to free up his hands to do something else. Hiro, on the other hand, sticks everything in his mouth without regard as to what the object actually is. His favorite thing by far was his fingers, but that didn’t mean other objects in the house were safe.

Including Tadashi’s tools.

“Hiro.”

“I just went potty ‘Dashi, leave me alone.”

Hiro was hunched over his worktable doing some intricate tuning on a small robot. It was supposed to be able to run into the cupboards and help Aunt Cass cook but it was having some issues with recognizing ingredients. Hiro hoped it was just something with the scanner.

Tadashi reached and gently tugged the tiny screwdriver out of Hiro’s mouth, shaking his head at the bite marks along the handle.

“Hey! I was using that!”

“No, you were chewing on it. And this is my new one too Hiro.”

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Tadashi spun the chair around and stared him down. Hiro drew in on himself, knowing Tadashi was more than a little upset.

“I know you can’t help it but please, please, try and be more careful. I need these tools for school and I can’t have you chewing them up.”

Hiro nodded a little, pulling his legs up to his chest. He didn’t like it when Tadashi got mad at him, it made him feel terrible. He didn’t mean to put the tools in his mouth but it was so much easier to think like that and he had been using his hands.

Tadashi sighed as he watched Hiro draw more into himself, “I’m not mad Hiro, I just need you to stop slobbering all over my tools.”

Hiro frowned before snagging one of his tools off his table and handing it to Tadashi, who inspected the tooth marks along its length.

“Fair is fair.” Hiro stated, watching Tadashi expectantly.

“I’m not going to put your tools in my mouth Hiro. I just need you to be more careful with them.”

Hiro rolled his eyes as Tadashi set the tool on the workbench, of course Tadashi wouldn’t take the easy way out.

“I’ll be more careful.”

Tadashi ruffled his brother’s hair, “That’s all I ask.”

“No it’s not.”

Tadashi’s laugh made him giggle as the older boy left the workshop, until Aunt Cass shouted out something about Ice cream. That was more than enough motivation to take a break from working, he always had room for ice cream.

* * *

 

“Hiro! Take that out your mouth!”

Hiro jumped as Tadashi yelled, the pen he was using clattering onto the table, blinking back the tears that started welling in his eyes. Tadashi yelling was one of the few things that could rip him out of focus fast but it was never pretty. It left his head spinning, unable to focus right, and highly emotional.

Tadashi snatched the knife carefully out of Hiro’s mouth and set it on the table before inspecting his hands and face for cuts. When he found none, he sighed in relief.

“What were you thinking Hiro?”

“I don’t know…” Hiro sniffed, pulling away as much as he could in the chair

“You know better than to stick sharp stuff in your mouth! You could have been seriously hurt!”

Hiro made a low keening sound, avoiding eye contact with Tadashi. He didn’t like this, he wanted Tadashi to stop yelling. Several tears spilled out before he could stop them and he bit back the sob before it could escape.

Tadashi blinked as he heard the choked sob, and cursed himself as he spotted the tears.

“Oh, Hiro.” He sighed, “Why are you crying?”

“Yelling.” Hiro whispered.

“I’m sorry kid, I didn’t mean to yell.” Tadashi gathered Hiro into his arms and sank to the floor, “You scared me, I walked in and you had a knife in your mouth.”

“Scared me too. Close, loud.”

“I guess I overreacted a bit.”

Hiro buried his face in Tadashi’s chest, nodding slightly. His head hurt now and all he wanted to do was hug Tadashi. The snot he got on Tadashi’s shirt was the closest he could manage to revenge right now. Tadashi, on the other hand, felt terrible. He hated seeing Hiro cry, on the rare occasion that he did, and even worse was that he had been the one who had made him cry.

“I’m so sorry I made you cry.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss into Hiro’s hair.

Hiro pressed himself closer, taking in the comfort from his older brother. He knew he should try to explain to Tadashi about being ripped out of focus but he couldn’t find the words to do it, talking seemed impossible. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a bit, it’d be better.

Tadashi smiled as Hiro fell asleep, snoring lightly into his chest. His days at home were easier when Hiro would take a nap, the younger Hamada brother always got grumpy when he skipped them and wasn’t working on some big project that would keep him distracted.

The other upside was that this gave Tadashi time to think of how to make it up to Hiro. Jell-O molded into bears might do the trick.

 

* * *

 

“I just don’t know what to do.” Tadashi groaned, leaning back in his chair.

The past week had been rougher than usual, between the grind of college and Hiro’s motor grease incident, Tadashi was ready to pull his hair out. His friends had cornered him in his workroom to try and figure it out.

Wasabi was subtly organizing his stuff, Tomago was leaning against the window, Honey Lemon was leaning against his desk to the right of him and Fred had taken the liberty to sit on his desk. They were good friends and great lab partners.

“It’s an oral fixation right? Like you have?” Honey asked.

“I don’t have an oral fixation.” Tadashi protested, “Hiro does.”

“Dude,” Fred cut in, “You stick tools in your mouth all the time.”

“Better not be my tools you’re sticking in your mouth.” Wasabi interjected, looking away from arranging a stack of books by size and author, “Because that is seriously not cool.”

“It frees up my hands.” Tadashi grumbled, “And I never stick your tools in my mouth Wasabi. Only my own.”

The taller male stared him down for a moment, searching for any hint of a lie. When he found none, he went back to organizing the books.

Tomago rolled her eyes, “Your denial isn’t the problem here. It’s your brother we’re supposed to be talking about.”

Tadashi made an exasperated noise, “He sticks everything in his mouth. Tools, his fingers, I even caught him with a knife once.”

“I am never shaking your brother’s hand. Or using his tools.” Wasabi interjected.

“I make him wash them. Sometimes I can trick him with that soap you made for me Honey, but he’s wizened up to that too.”

“Well, at least the soap works.”

“Yeah.”

“This might seem too obvious,” Fred chimed in as everyone went silent, “but why not just get him something he can, ya know, keep in his mouth?”

“Do you have any idea how gross that would be?” Wasabi sounded appropriately disgusted, “It’d have to be made of something plastic or rubber to avoid a multitude of germs.”

“Durable enough not to be chewed to shreds.” Tomago added, “but soft too.”

Tadashi blinked, “You guys realize what you’re talking about is a pacifier right? Plastic, soft rubber, used for babies?”

“Dude!” Fred sat up straighter, “Get your brother a pacifier. It’s like, the perfect solution.”

“He’s too old for that.” Came the automatic response.

Hiro had held onto his pacifier for years, partially because of his fixation and later as a comfort object after their parents. Getting him to give it up had been a war and it was the only time he ever had to tell Hiro he was too old for something.

Wasabi made a weird sound before passing him a book, “Here. It didn’t fit with the others.”

Tadashi took the book, _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie,_ with a small smile.

“Hiro loves this book.” When he noticed the others staring at him, he scrambled to explain, “He has a hard time sleeping, so I read to him. And when I’m stuck here all night, I still have to read to him so I keep a book here.”

“That’s adorable.” Honey chimed in.

“Makes my teeth rot.” Tomogo rolled her eyes, “But its admirable.”

The chatter picked up again but Tadashi was distracted. Maybe Hiro wasn’t too big for a pacifier.

 

* * *

 

“’Dashi!”

Tadashi caught Hiro as he walked into their room, spinning the smaller boy around in a circle.

“Hey Hiro. Missed me that much huh?”

“Yeah!” Hiro clung to him tight, “Was lonely.”

Tadashi patted his back, “Aunt Cass and Mochi were here, so you weren’t alone.”

“I had to sleep alone. Don’t like sleeping alone.”

It was because Hiro had been sick all of last week, and a sick Hiro was a clingly Hiro. Tadashi had to sneak out during one of the boy’s frequent naps just to make it to the labs so he could get work done.

“Well, I got enough work done to spend most of the weekend home.” He sat on Hiro’s bed and pressed a kiss to his brother’s head, “How’re you feeling?”

“Better. Aunt Cass even let me help make cupcakes tonight!”

“Didn’t eat all the frosting again did you?” Tadashi teased, his fingers dancing across Hiro’s ribs.

“No!” Hiro giggled, “Stop!”

“Never!”

Hiro burst into peals of laughter as Tadashi tickled him, claiming that the Tickle Monster was hungry and Hiro’s laughs tasted the best. Hiro squirmed and kicked trying to get away, giggling the whole time, but Tadashi managed to catch him each time. The game lasted a few minutes until Tadashi stopped, noticing Hiro was out of breath. He did take the opportunity to tug the boy’s shorts off, Hiro could ignore the cold pull-up on occasion.

“’Dashi!” Hiro whined, “I went potty already.”

“I noticed, you’re dry this time.” He praised as he pulled the shorts off, “Lets put you in something more comfortable and go watch a movie with Aunt Cass. Sound like a plan?”

“Can we have popcorn?”

“Did you eat more than just cupcakes and gummy bears today?” Tadashi asked, turning towards Hiro’s dresser and searching for something to put on him.

“Yes!”

Wearing Tadashi’s shirts might be his favorite sleepwear, Hiro had a partiality to footie pajamas and had a small collection of them for when Tadashi couldn’t spare a shirt.

“Dinosaurs or Tardis tonight kid?”

Tadashi turned, presenting both pairs, and frowned to himself as he spotted Hiro’s fingers in his mouth. Hiro picked the dinosaurs and Tadashi managed to pull his fingers out long enough to get the smaller boy dressed.

That didn’t stop Hiro from sticking them right back in afterwards.

“Fingers out Hiro.”

Hiro stared at him before shaking his head. Because Hiro listening would obviously be too easy. Of course, Tadashi had an alternative hidden away but he hadn’t been planning to pull it out tonight.

“No time like the present.” Tadashi mumbled, digging through his bag.

Hiro craned his neck, even hopping off the bed to try and see what Tadashi had. His fingers were in because, in all honesty, he didn’t feel enough like talking to bother taking them out. It didn’t stop his curiosity. Tadashi turned back around and Hiro’s eyes were instantly drawn to the plastic package in his brother’s hands.

“I’m too big.”

The response was immediate and clear, despite being spoken around fingers.

“Hiro, I just need you to hear me out.”

Hiro shook his head, “Too big. I’m gonna go watch a movie with Aunt Cass.”

Tadashi sighed, “I’m coming. We’ll make popcorn.”

He carefully set the plastic package on Hiro’s desk and followed his brother down the stairs. He’d have time to work on it.

* * *

 

“Fingers out.”

Hiro groaned, those two words were becoming the bane of his existence. If he didn’t do it, Tadashi would walk over and pull them out. You accidentally ingest something you’re not supposed to once and all of a sudden you can’t put your fingers in your mouth.

“Leave me alone Tadashi.”

“After you wash your hands.”

That was the new thing, take your hands out and wash them. Every single time he got caught with his fingers in his mouth. It was starting to make him not want to be around Tadashi, it was just so annoying! That doesn’t mean he didn’t get up and go wash them, last time he ignored Tadashi about washing his hands his brother had carried them to the bathroom and washed them for him.

The little part of him liked that, the big part…not so much.

He knew why Tadashi was being insistent, and knew he had the best intentions. He always did, and Hiro oved him for it. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to use the pacifiers Tadashi had bought him, he really wanted to. The problem was every time he went to open the package, which was more often than anybody knew, he heard Tadashi from all those years ago telling him “You’re too big for that now Hiro.”

Tadashi never learned how much that phrase burned into his mind during those formative years. When Tadashi had started helping him stop thinking years later by reading to him so he could sleep, all Hiro heard was “You’re too big for this.” When Hiro climbed in bed with Tadashi to sleep, because it felt so right and he needed that physical contact, “You’re too big for this” echoed in the back of his head. The first time Tadashi sat down and played with toy robots with him, encouraging him to just play, “You’re too big for this.” The pajamas, the cuddling, the tickle monster, every time he greeted Tadashi with a hug when he came home, and the accidents and the pull-ups: “You’re too big for this.”

It made his head hurt.

With a shake of his head, and the last lollipop from his hidden stash, Hiro distracted himself my designing Tadashi a new bike.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi grunted with effort as he hauled his heavily protesting brother into the bathroom.

“Put me down!”

“After we wash your hands.”

Tadashi was trying to be patient with Hiro, he really was. But the way he was going, he was going to get sick again, or worse. His fingers were just always in his mouth and he refused to wash them.

“I just did!”

“And they were in your mouth again, so you have to wash them.”

All it took was one well placed, accidental stomp to the foot and Hiro bolted out of the bathroom. Recovering from the shock, Tadashi sprinted out the bathroom after Hiro. The stomps went up instead of down, which meant he went to their room instead of the workshop. After a quick apology for the noise to Aunt Cass, he took off up the stairs.

“Hiro?”

Of all the things he expected to happen, Hiro chucking the plastic pacifier package at his head was unexpected enough that it hit him dead center on the forehead and stung. Hiro had a great arm.

“This is all your fault!”

Hiro wasn’t curled up on his bed but instead he was on the floor under his desk, hiding in the web of cords. Tadashi frowned, picking up the package and walking over to Hiro.

“Why is it my fault Hiro?”

“You said I was too big! Too big for those!” Hiro jabbed a finger at the pacifiers, “And too big for anything else!”

“I never said—“

“It’s what I hear. Every time, with all this.” Hiro made a sweeping gesture, “all I hear is ‘you’re too big.’”

Tadashi frowned, taking a seat on the floor as close to Hiro as he could without being in kicking range.

“Hiro that was a long time ago. Do you know why I said that?”

“Because I was too big for a pacifier.”

“Yes. When you were five, you were too old to have a pacifier. But it’s different now.”

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, “What’s different now?”

“Now its to help you be safe. I would rather you have one of these in your mouth,” he held up the package, “Than you get sick again because you put something in your mouth.”

“I’m not too big for it?”

“Come here Hiro.”

Hiro slowly untangled himself from the cords and made his way to Tadashi, who immediately pulled him onto his lap. After a quick kiss to the head and a quiet ‘trust me’, Tadashi carefully pulled Hiro’s shirt and shorts off. Whenever Hiro would move to help, Tadashi would move his hand and tell him ‘you’re not too big.’ When Hiro was left in just the pull-up, Tadashi repeated the phrase again before grabbing the dinosaur pajamas from the other day and helping Hiro into them.

“You’re not too big.”

Hiro blinked as Tadashi rose to his feet, Hiro still in his arms, and situated both of them on the bed before telling Hiro to pick a toy. When he did, Tadashi handed it to him to play with. At his questioning look, Tadashi responded “You’re not too big.”

The process repeated itself as the two played together. Every time Hiro did something that was very little and froze for a second, Tadashi would lean over and kiss his forehead and tell him “You’re not too big. Eventually Hiro started dozing off, so Tadashi helped him put the toys away and pick out a book.

Hiro got a “You’re not too big” when he shyly held out their old copy of _Curious George._

As Hiro found himself lulled to sleep by Tadashi’s reading, he was the best at in in his opinion, Hiro’s fingers crept into his mouth. With endless patience, Tadashi gently pulled them out before continuing to read. A few minutes later, the process repeated itself again. Then again.

With a sigh Hiro wiggled free and padded his way over to the desk, fighting with the package with clumsy fingers for a few moments before handing it to Tadashi. When Tadashi got it open, Hiro reached in and reluctantly grabbed the one that read “pull to sound alarm.” It was better than “mute button.”

When he woke up he would properly appreciate Tadashi’s sense of humor.

Crawling back into his spot and getting comfortable, Hiro took a deep breath.

“I’m not too big.” He whispered to himself before putting the pacifier in.

 


End file.
